Hunted
by Jeff the Kitty
Summary: What happens when a regular horror game becomes a reality for Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Well... Comical chaos.


Hello everybody! This is my newest story! It is going to be rather short compared to my other stories. Possibly only a few chapters long. This story has to do with a certain group of KHR characters playing the Slender game and having it become real! :D So this should be exciting.

It's mainly a comedy with some horror so I hope you like it. :)

So please enjoy!

I do not own any part of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, all rights go to Akira Amano. I don't own Slender either, all rights go to the creators of the Slender game and character.

* * *

"Yo, Senpai~ what are you doing?" An emotionless Fran asked as he walked into a rather large and luxurious living room.

"Shut up, I'm busy," The prince replied.

"But, Bel-senpai, it's six in the evening. I was supposed to have the computer... Yesterday," The frog hat wearing boy complained.

"Ushi shi~ well, you should've gotten here earlier," Belphegor laughed, "Besides, this place is huge. There's bound to be another computer around here somewhere."

"... But I want that one," Fran pointed to the one Bel was using.

"Why the hell can't you get a different one?" Belphegor was getting annoyed.

"Because... I.. Want.. That one.." Fran said slower so that the prince could understand, "... And besides, it'll piss you off if I take yours."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"... Because it's funny as hell when you lose your cool."

"Ka-ching..."

Small, oddly shaped knives were thrown at Fran's weird frog hat.

"Bel-senpai, that hurts," Fran complained monotonously.

"Good. Maybe if you'd shut the hell for once, you wouldn't get so many knives thrown at your dumbass self," Bel returned to his game, "And what the hell are you still doing here?"

"I asked what you were doing, remember Dame~ Ouji?" Fran looked at the game that Bel was playing, "What are you playing, anyway?"

Bel threw more knives at Fran, "I'll cut you to pieces if you keep saying that."

"Just tell me what you're playing," Fran ordered with a deadpanned expression.

Bel threw more knives, yet again, at Fran, "Princes don't take orders from peasants. Especially from stupid frogs."

"Ouch, Senpai, that hurts. But, can you seriously tell me what you're playing? Why are you in the woods and what's up with the weird sounds and the crappy flashlight?"

"Ushi shi shi~ Well, if the frog must know; the game is called '_Slender_'. The object is to collect all eight pages."

"... Really? ... That's simple," Fran was unimpressed, "Though, I must say the game is perfect for you."

"Huh?"

"Because it's such a simple game for a simple-minded, stupid prince- ouch," Fran was interrupted by more knives penetrating though his hat.

"Stupid frog, you didn't let the prince finish," Bel lost his smile and was completely irritated.

"I'm sorry, Bel-senpai, please continue," Fran apologize with no emotion.

"Tch. Whatever... Anyway, while you're collecting the eight pages, you're trying to run away from some tall guy with long arms and tentacles. And if he gets you or if you look at him too long, you die. Ushi shi~ though, if I were there, I would've cut the bastard to shreds by now. Make him a cactus or something. He's not that scary," Belphegor seemed confident in his statement.

"Are you sure, Senpai? Because, to me, it seems that you'd go hide in a corner and suck your thumb if you were really there."

"Shut the f*ck up, you retarded frog!"

"Ma~ ma~ what's with all the yelling here? It's hurting my ears," Lussuria walked in, covering his ears from the bickering between Fran and Belphegor.

"Bel-senpai won't admit that he's afraid of the Slenderman," Fran pointed accusingly at Bel.

"Tch. Shut up, the prince isn't afraid of anything," Bel countered.

"Wait, Wait- 'Slender-what-now'?" Lussuria was confused as to what Slender was.

"Slenderman," Fran and Bel said at the same time.

"What is 'Slender'?" He asked curiously with one eyebrow raised.

"He's a weird looking, tall, pale-skinned, faceless, long-armed, guy wearing a black suit," Fran explained, "Though, I must say, he sounds better looking that this ugly thing over here." Fran pointed at Belphegor.

"Shut up, stupid frog!" Bel threw more knives at Fran.

"So, what exactly are you guys talking about?" Lussuria asked still confused.

"Here, why don't you play the game, then?" Bel's smile grew back.

Belphegor eagerly got up and sat Lussuria down on the seat and restarted the game for him to play. He ran over to the wall and turned off the lights.

"Why'd you turn off the lights...?" Lussuria asked a bit confused.

"Better effects," He said as he ran back to Fran and Lussuria.

He turned to the computer and cranked up the volume.

"Alright, Lussuria," Bel proceeded to explain the controls and the object of the game.

Bel and Fran watched Lussuria play.

In the game, Lussuria traveled through the woods trying find the many pages of notes. The first note he found was on the back of a truck. Immediately after he picked up the note, the first sound went off.

_*BOOM... BOOM... BOOM_...*

"Um... I don't think I should be playing horror games. It's not my thing..." Lussuria said sheepishly.

The sounds continued to go off.

A few minutes later, Lussuria was able to find another note.

"So when are we gonna see the 'oh-so-scary-Slenderman'?" Fran said extremely bored.

"Any minute now, I'm sure," Bel said, anticipating for a reaction from Lussuria.

Then, the screen started to go fuzzy and static rang throughout.

"W-What's going on?" Lussuria was nervous.

"Ushi shi~ he's there. I would run, if I were you," Belphegor was having fun.

The screen went out and all of sudden a pale face with no facial features appeared on the screen. Static shrouding the sound and the screen.

"AAAHHH!" Lussuria screamed, though Bel and Fran remained silent.

"Pfft.. Ushi shi shi~ You should see your expression, Lussuria. It's priceless," Belphegor continued to laugh.

"Let's play again," Fran raised his hands in the air as if someone scored a touchdown at a football game.

"This time, you're playing Fran," Bel said.

They restarted the game. Fran walked around and was able to collect 4 pages. They ran into Slender a few times, which, most of the time, made Lussuria scream. The fifth note that they were after, however, ended up being in the building.

Fran collected the note, prompting another horror sound to go off, and he started heading back out. But when he turned the corner, Slender was there waiting for him.

"AAAHHHHH!" Lussuria screamed.

"Woah- Shit!" This time, Belphegor had a reaction.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh..." Fran's scream was very monotonous and he showed little emotion.

"VVVOOOIIIIIIII! What the hell is all the screaming about!?" Squalo charged in.

"That's mainly Lussuria screaming his head off," Fran stated.

"... That was Lussuria!? I thought someone was slaughtering little girls in here!"

"No... That's Levi-san's job. He is a pedophile, you know."

"Ushi shi~ how true," Bel agreed.

"... Anyway, why were you guys screaming?" Squalo was confused.

"They forced me to play a horror game!" Lussuria shouted.

"Cheh! That's what the screaming was about!? How pathetic!" Squalo was unimpressed.

"Well, why don't you play it, Captain? After all, you're the most bravest person ever," Fran said with a sarcastic tone.

"What!? You think I'm a whuss?" Squalo went into rage-mode.

"I never said that, but since you're putting it out there; yes, yes I do think that," Fran said deadpanned.

"Ushi shi~ then why don't you play it, Captain Squalo?" Bel took a step closer to him.

"Tch... Fine, then, I will," Squalo walked over to the computer and sat down.

Belphegor and Fran explained the controls and the objectives of the game.

"Alright, alright. I got it," Squalo entered the game and played.

Squalo managed to collect a few notes and occasionally saw Slender. As he rounded the corner of a wall, Slender appeared directly in front of him, just inches away.

"Woah- F$&K! What the hell!?" Squalo shouted as the screen went fuzzy with static, Slender's face appearing seconds after.

"Aaawwwweee... Poor Captain, you insta-died," Fran pouted.

"Ushi shi~ only four notes, Squalo? Wow," Bel said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you piece of shit!" Squalo retorted.

"Oi! You're upsetting the Boss with all the noise! So, shut up!" Levi walked in.

"Oh, Levi-san, perfect timing," Fran walked up to Levi-A-Than, "We were looking for someone to play this game to see if it is scary or not."

"Tch! I'm not afraid of anything," He boasted.

"Ushi shi~ Is that a challenge?" Bel took a step forward.

"Eh?"

"C'mon, whuss! I thought you said you were brave, or is that just a bluff!" Squalo evoked.

"Im not bluffing-!"

"Then prove it, trash!" Squalo pointed toward the computer.

Levi walked over and sat down at the desk. Bel and Fran explained the controls and what the objectives were. Levi started off walking straight into the woods of nothingness. In other words, he was walking into the part of the forest that had nothing around it to put notes on.

It took twenty minutes for Levi to find one note. When he went to pick it up, Slender got to him first.

"AAAAHHH!" He yelled but didn't scream like Lussuria.

Instead, he leant too far back and nearly fell out of the chair, "What the hell!?"

"Hmm. The Slenderman must've gotten tired of you taking so long, Levi," Lussuria was trying suppress a smile.

"What!?"

"Vvvooiii! You took so long, Fran over there nearly died of boredom!" Squalo pointed at Fran.

He was sprawled out on the floor with an extremely bored expression.

"Hopefully, he will die," Bel looked at him.

Squalo shouted at Levi, "It was not that hard to find one note!"

"Wow. Even on my first try, it didn't take me that long to find one note," Belphegor had his huge grin plastered on his face.

"Just face it, Levi-san; you fail at everything," Fran said with no emotion.

"Ooooiii, Fran!" Levi shouted in protest.

"That's undeniable, Levi. You gotta admit its true," Bel continued to smile at the pathetic likes of Levi.

Everyone started bickering with one another. Either saying that one is braver than the other, or their skills at the game is better than any other out of the mischievous group of assassins.

All of sudden, there was screaming in the hallway. Gunshots rang throughout everyone's ears.

"Now, you've done it, Levi, you pissed of the Boss with your horrible skills," Fran said deadpanned.

"What!? My skills aren't bad!" He protested in a fit of rage.

"Alright, alright... It's your grotesque face that pissed him off," Fran insulted him.

"Ushi shi~" Belphegor couldn't help but laugh.

"Hah! How true that is," Squalo agreed.

"Yeah, and if it's not his looks that upset the Boss, then surely it's his annoying self that did the trick," Lussuria said with his hands' palms up as if he were explaining something or holding them up in defense.

"WHAT!?" Levi didn't seem too happy.

"SHUT UP!"

"Awe, see Levi-san, you really did piss off the Boss," Fran said to get him in trouble.

"What!? I didn't do anything!" Levi protested.

"Levi, please, you're damaging my hearing," Lussuria complained while covering his ears.

"Shut the hell up, already! What the f*ck is with all the noise!" Xanxus shouted at the noisy group.

"Levi-san was just screaming like a little girl because he's scared of a Slenderman," Fran put it bluntly.

"..." Xanxus blinked and started walking off, not wanting to have anything to do with the group of complete idiots.

When Xanxus was gone, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"So, what is the Slenderman, exactly?" Lussuria asked.

"I heard he's real," Fran said.

"He's not real, you dumbass frog," Bel barked.

"Well, look it up. He might be real," Fran continued on the subject.

Belphegor found many sites that explained what Slender was. Some would say that he's real while others would decline of his existence.

"Well, that didn't do shit!" Squalo, being his loud self, shouted.

"Oh, well. It's just some stupid story, anyways," Bel confirmed.

"I don't know, Senpai. He could be staring at us right now. He could be just out in the forest over there," Fran joked.

Bel punched Fran on top of his head, "Shut up, stupid frog!"

"Ma~ Ma~ I think it's time for dinner. Let's just head down to the Dining Hall," Lussuria tried to calm everyone down.

* * *

Everyone sat down for dinner and remained remotely silent.

"Hey, Boss," Fran called out to Xanxus.

"What do you want trash?" Xanxus asked ever so pleasantly.

"Do you think Slender is real?" He asked nonchalantly.

Bel face-palmed, "Not this again..."

"VVVVOOOIIII! Will you shut up about that, already!?" Saualo barked.

"..." Xanxus looked up at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Everyone's been arguing over the Slenderman being real or not," Fran explained.

"Goddamnit! He's not real!" Bel argued.

"Well, have you ever seen him, Fran?" Lussuria asked.

"No... But that doesn't mean that there isn't a possibility."

"Ushi shi~ well, you know, if you ever find him, please... Let him kill you," Bel smiled at how much nicer his life would be if Fran weren't there.

"Heh! That would be nice," Levi interjected his own words.

"Shut up!" Xanxus ordered.

Everyone went silent.

"Would one of pieces of trash care to explain what the hell 'Slender' is?" Xanxus asked them with his annoyance level reaching the roof.

"He's a tall, lengthy fellow that wears a black suit and his arms are abnormally long, as well," Lussuria explained to him.

"... That's it?" Xanxus was disappointed in that they were arguing over something that could describe an actual person.

"No. Well, you see, Boss, he's white," Fran stated.

"... 'You trying to play a racist joke or smething?" Xanxus was still confused.

"Ushi shi~ Jeez, Fran, you racist bastard!" Belphegor joked.

"No, Boss, I mean he's pale, he is pure white," Fran added.

"So what's so great about him?" Xanxus continued to investigate on Slender.

"Well, appearantly, he stalks little kids and kills them. He also kills people if they look at him for too long."

"... You trash are such idiots... You're telling me that a tall, pale faced, black suit wearing guy is a pedophile...?"

"... Huh... I never realized how much of a pedophile he really is..." Squalo said to himself.

"Levi-san! We found your long lost brother!" Fran raised his hands up in the air.

"Ushi shi~ basically."

"Wait, you're forgetting one bit of crucial detail!" Lussuria interrupted.

"What's that?" Xaxnus asked him, still annoyed.

"He's faceless and he has tentacles that shoot out of his back," Levi stated bluntly.

Everyone looked at him.

"Damn it, Levi, we're telling the story," Squalo yelled at him.

Levi grumbled and mumbled to himself.

"But, yeah, that's basically it," Fran concluded.

"That doesn't sound scary, nor real enough to believe in," Xanxus said with irritated emotion.

"Exactly!" Bel shouted in triumph.

"Whatever, Bel-senpai. We'll see who's right when I find him and bring back evidence," Fran got out of his seat and ran off.

"Dumbass frog..." Bel said as he started to eat the rest of his food.

"Yeah... He's dead if he finds him!" Levi was happy about the thought of Fran being dead.

"Haha, stupid frog!" Squalo laughed.

"Hey! What if we prank him?" Bel suddenly felt like being worse to Fran than he already is, now.

"What do you mean?"

"What if one of us was Slender? And.. Fran caught Slender on video?" Bel went on.

"Oh, Belphegor, that's just mean," Lussuria chided.

"Don't you guys want to get back at him for all of those comments he makes?"

"... Let's prank Fran," Everyone agreed in unison.

* * *

"Holt still, Levi!" Lussuria shouted.

"Sssshhhh! He'll hear us!" Bel whispered loudly.

"Vvvvvooiii! Shut the hell up!" Squalo quietly 'voi'ed.

*_CLICK CLICK*_

"Shut up, trash," Xanxus pointed his guns at them.

"Whoa, Boss- Wait- if you shoot us, you'll alert Fran that there's something up... And that would be bad..." Bel tried to persuade Xanxus to put his guns down.

"Tch, trash..." Xanxus reluctantly holstered his guns.

Everyone turned back to the matter at hand; getting Levi in a Slender costume. Levi put on the white morph suit, a black suit and arm extensions. All they had left to do was put the tentacles on his back.

"Hah... Hah... It's hot in this thing!" Levi was panting.

"Shut up, octopus!" Belphegor yelled at him and pulled the mask over his face.

"Oi, be quiet and stop complaining!" Squalo scolded them.

...

"Hmm-hm! Okay, I think that should do it," Lussuria finished applying the tentacles to Levi's back.

Levi looked like a bulky Slender with duct tape all over his back...

"Mish ot mmn er..." Levi's voice was muffled by the white fabric over his face.

"What was that, dear, I couldn't hear you," Lussuria leaned in closer and cupped his hand over his ear.

"Mitsh chot imn hair...!" He repeated a little bit more clear.

"What the f*&k are you saying!?" Squalo rudely asked him.

"Yeah, Levi, we can't hear you with that thing over your mouth..." Bel suddenly had an idea, "Then again, maybe you should keep that on, ushishishi~"

"Hn... Trash," No one was sure if he was agreeing with him or if he's just saying that.

"You know what? I think that's the best idea that stupid prince mind of yours has ever had..." Squalo technically complemented, "So, where the hell is the super glue!?"

Squalo walked off in search of super glue to glue down the head piece of the morph suit to Levi's face.

Levi pulled the head piece off, "I said it's hot in here!"

"Hurry up, Squalo! Get the glue!" Bel shouted at the strategy captain.

"What!?"

"Now, now. Calm down, Levi. You know it's for the best. After all... You're annoying as hell," Lussuria when he said the last line.

"WHAT!?"

"You're noisy, trash," Xanxus aimed his guns at Levi.

"... Hmm.. I wonder what part of the woods I should check, first..."

Everybody tensed up when they heard that familiar monotone voice.

"Shit, everyone hide!" Bel ducked in the bushes, prompting everyone else to do the same.

But, because of the material plastered all over Levi, he couldn't duck down, so he stood behind a tree.

"Yo, octopus, what the hell are you doing!? You're going to be seen!" Bel yelled in a hushed tone.

"I don't think he can bend down with that material all over him..." Lussuria thought out loud.

"Well... He could at least hide behind a tree that isn't as thin as thread," Bel argued and then spoke to Levi, "Yo, lard-ass! Find a bigger tree to hide behind!"

"Shut the hell up, he's coming," Squalo snapped at them.

Everyone with the exception of Xanxus peered out from behind the bushes and watched Fran. He was walking down the steps of the mansion with an old flashlight, and talking to himself.

"Hmm... I wonder if he's over there..." Fran pointed to the right side of the forest.

Fran got down to the bottoms of the step and wanderd off into the woods.

"Alright trash! You know what to do!?" Squalo turned to Levi.

Levi nodded his head in affirmation, "... No"

"What?"

"We just went over this!" Bel grew frustrated.

"Bel, he has a very slow and stupid mind. He can't help it," Lussuria teased.

"WHAT!?" Levi yelled.

"Now, Levi, let's go over this... Again..." Lussuria rubbed his temples, "Now, you are dressed up as this- er... Lovely... Slender man and your job is to-"

"Freak the living shit out of Fran," Squalo finished for him.

"Ushshi~ I couldn't have said it any better myself," Belphegor smiled.

"So," Lussuria turned Levi around so that he faced in Fran's direction, "Go get him."

Levi wandered off to stalk Fran. About twenty minutes later, Levi decided to make his move. As Fran was looking around the forest, he turned around and spotted 'Slender'. His eyes widened a little.

"Wwwhhhhoooaaaaaa... So, this is the real Slender... I must say though, you're a lot fatter than before," Fran said in his monotonous voice.

"..." Levi was trying so hard to not rip this kid's throat out.

"So, Mr. Slender, why does your face look more disproportional that what it really is? And how come I'm not dying when you're right here in font of me? And why are your arms all jacked up. They look like bulky pieces of wood with noodle attachments. And what's up with the tentacles on your back? Aren't they supposed to move? I say, you're a real disappintment Slender man," Fran continued to insult him.

Levi was so close to strangling Fran, but then, Fran started acting weird. He slowly backed up in the direction of the castle. After about five paces, he turned around and ran.

"Cheh! Serves you right," Levi said triumphantly.

*_SNAP_*

Levi cautiously turned around to see what made the tree branch snap. Standing before him was a tall, dark, menacing figure.

"Oh shit!" Levi tried to take off running, but because of the material he was wearing, he couldn't run at all and ended up tripping and falling to the ground.

The figure grew closer to him, gliding across the terrain. Something was moving behind it. It looked as if there were branches or or something protruding through its back and swaying in the wind. However, there wasn't any wind for the branches to sway with.

Levi tried to get up, but the material wasn't allowing him to. He grabbed at the material and tore it off all of the attachments. Levi got up and ran.

* * *

[_MEANWHILE_]

"Man, where the hell is that octopus!?" Bel was becoming impatient.

"That lard-ass needs to hurry up," Squalo peered around from the bushes.

"Ah! Isn't that Fran running back inside?" Lussuria pointed to a small figure sprinting up the steps.

"... Yeah... I think so," Bel tried to get a closer look to see if it was really him.

As soon as Fran was out of sight, there was a loud rustling in the bushes. Everyone got their weapons ready, unsure of what it might be. As the sounds grew louder, everyone became more tense. The bushes in front of them moved. Everyone was sweating buckets of anticipation. Then, a bunny jumped out of the bushes.

"VVOOIII! You gotta be f*cking kidding me!" Squalo shouted.

"It's so adorable," Lussuria said with his hands cupping his face.

Then, there was more rustling in the bushes. Everyone drew their weapons (and fists) again. This time, what came out of the bushes was none other than a shitty looking Levi-a-Than.

"AARRGGHHH!" Bel screamed.

"What are you screaming for, you stupid prince? It's just Levi," Squalo was irritated.

"I know, it's so ugly and horrifying. The prince's magnificent eyes are going blind!" Belpheogr joked.

"WHAT!?" Levi yelled in protest.

"Well... You have to admit, Levi... You are uglier than a warthog's backside," Lussuria stated the truth.

"No, you pervert, he's so ugly that whenever you look at him, you'd rather take an elephant dart to the face," Bel insulted at a higher level.

"WHAT!?" Levi shouted.

"Hnn... Piece of shit," Xanxus smirked and took a sip of his taquilla.

"B-Boss...!?" Levi was disheartened in that his one and only Boss would agree to something as harsh as that. Then again... It was Xanxus after all.

"So, Levi... Why do you look like total shit? Ushishi~ not that you didn't before," Bel continued his pestering.

"Huh? ... Oh- yeah! So, I was trying to scare Fran, but he kept asking me... Questions, and then he turned around and ran back inside. I heard a tree branch snap and turned around and-... He... Was there..."

"Who... Was there...?" Belphegor mimicked.

"The Slenderman..." Levi whispered.

"Why are you whispering...?" Lussuria mocked as well.

"VOI! Are you serious!? That thing is just a myth; it's a made-up story by-... Uh... What's-it-called..." Squalo couldn't think of the name.

"Creepypasta," Bel finished Squalo's thought.

"Yeah... Anyway, it's not real. There's no way he's real," Squalo concluded.

"But-"

"Levi... Did you ever think that maybe you were hallucinating?" Lussuria asked him with a sincere look, though, he could just be sarcastic.

"I-"

"Ushishi~ I bet that moronic dumbf*ck just wanted attention, so he made up a story to become more wanted. But, we all know that he won't ever be as great as the prince," Bel put his hands behind his head for support and sneered.

"Well, then what was Fran running away from!? He wasn't scared when I was there, but then all of a sudden he turned around and ran! So, what was he running from?" Levi tried to convince them.

"Have you checked a mirror lately?" Bel asked him.

"No, Bel, he can't. All the mirrors break whenever they are in a mile radius of Levi," Lussuria joked.

"WHAT!?"

"VVVOOOIIIIIII! Will you shut the hell up already, damn!" Squalo barked.

"But, I'm telling you, he's out there!" Levi whined.

"Psshh. Whatever, I'm going inside. Levi was too much of a failure to get the job done," Bel started walking up to the front entrance of the mansion.

"Heh heh, well, his birth was a failure, so..." Squalo chuckled.

"Well, that explains a lot then!"

Belphegor, Lussuria and Squalo headed back inside the mansion, leaving a speechless Levi outside.

* * *

Back inside, Belphegor, Lussuria and Squalo all walked back into the enormous, luxurious living room. Just as they all sat down to rest from such a hectic night, Fran barges in in a frantic state of mind.

"Oh- it's just you guys..." Fran relaxed.

"What are you so hyped up about, froggy?" Bel asked.

"You're not gonna believe this! I saw Slender!" Fran exclaimed.

The three started laughing at Fran.

"W-What's so funny?" Fran stood there puzzled.

"Man, Fran, you're such a gullible frog, ushishishi~" Bel sneered.

"...What are you talking about?" Fran questioned.

"Cheh," Squalo smirked triumphantly, "We pranked you to get back you for all the things you've done to us."

"And judging by how frantic you are, it seemed to have worked," Lussuria smiled.

"What are you talking about? I saw the real thing," Fran went deadpanned again.

"Yeah, and Levi isn't a dumbass," Squalo retorted sarcastically.

"But, I saw him. I saw Slender."

"Nope. You got it all wrong, you stupid frog," Bel smiled, "What you saw was Levi dressed as Slender."

"I know," Fran admitted.

"Wait, what?" Belphegor's smirk faded.

"I saw Levi-san in the forest. He was dressed weird and he resembled a perverted pedophile," Fran unintentionally insulted while void of emotion.

"And I thought we did a good job on his costume," Lussuria pouted.

"Yo, Fran, are you sure your vision wasn't acting up? Because, most people that look at Levi for more than ten seconds end up losing their eyesight, ushishi~" Bel joked and placed his arms behind his head for support.

"No, surprisingly enough, my vision was fine. But, Slender was there; he was standing right behind Levi-san," Fran continued to try to persuade them.

"Awe c'mon, quit the cherade, you stupid frog! There's no way some bed-time story is real!" Bel spat.

"But, I'm telling the truth. Honest."

"Listen Froggy, there's nothing out there that we can't take care of!" Squallo intervened, "If it's so scary and powerful, how come the bastard hasn't tried to kill us yet, huh!?"

"All right. If you don't believe me, don't come crying to me like the babies you are when you find out that you're on his hit list," Fran said as he exited the room.

There was a brief moment of silence before Levi ran in panting like crazy as he fell to the floor, dirtying it with mud as he landed.

"VVOOIIIII! Quick f!ck!ng up the floor you useless trash!" Squalo kicked Levi in the stomach.

Coughing and wheezing, Levi tried to speak, "I.. I ... Saw..."

"... Your hideous face? Yeah, it's terrifying. Makes me have nightmares, and not the good kind," Bel crossed his arms.

"No! I saw.. Sle..." Levi was trying to calm down so that he could speak.

"How unkept your grotesque hair is? You should really do something about that?" Lussuria shrugged and smiled jokingly.

"NO! I saw hi..."

"Well spit it out! I ain't got all night!" Squalo barked.

"I SAW SLENDER!" Levi shouted in annoyance.

"Now, Levi, there's no need to raise your voice," Lussuria chided.

"But-"

"Jeez, you're still going on about that crap?" Belphegor was slightly annoyed.

"It's true though!"

"*sigh* Whatever, I'm done with hearing this bull. I'm going to bed..." Bel walked off to his room.

"VOI! Stop being an idiot and get over it!" With that said, Squalo strode off as well.

Levi and Lussuria were left standing there alone. Suddenly, Levi turned to the older of the two.

"Lussuria! You-"

"Nup! Stop!" Lussuria shot out a hand at Levi, "I think I have heard enough of your voice for the day, Levi. Instead of ranting on and on, just forget about it."

Lussuria walked out of the room humming to himself while Levi was left speechless. Again.

With an annoying, lonesome Levi still standing in the middle of the room, no one seemed to care about what happened and no one paid any attention of what might be lurking outside... Or even in the halls.

[END of Part 1]

* * *

So this is the end of part one. Sorry, I left it off as a cliffhanger :P This is actually my first crossover. The idea actually came to my head when my friend and I were watching her brother play Slender and we started wondering what it would be like if certain anime or TV show characters had an encounter with him. Lol so original right?

Oh, for those of you reading my Black Sky story; I am almost done with the next chapter.

For my Instability story; ... Haven't started the next chapter. (I am so sorry!)

Anyway, let me know what you think in a review and tell me your favorite part if you want! Until next time, I'll see you in the next update!

POOF!


End file.
